Lord Apoplexy
Lord Apoplexy is a famous user on Pouetpu-Games, who has over 190+ levels, and has over 100 F/Fs since February 1st. He is well known for making his series, Super Apoplexy World. His most famous yet, Arc 2 of Super Apoplexy World. History of Lord Apoplexy's OC. Lord Apoplexy hails from his planet called Corruptia. A corrupted planet that is infested with eaters, devourers, corruptors, slimers, demonite, ebonstone, and all other kinds of stuff. He was born at the same time as Lady Crimtane. Making both of them somewhat related. When they met eachother for the first time during the War of the Corruption and Crimson, they both started liking each other, and spent some time together alone. Having a few laughs, and watching the Corruptians and Crimerans fight eachother to the death. Later, the war reached a climax, where Lord Apoplexy and Lady Crimtane's parents are dead. The two are the sole survivors left on Corruptia. The two agree to continue their species' life cycle, and that's where the two have become a couple ever since. In Arc 1, Lord Apoplexy starts out in his first form as Plexy. (Also Crimtane, who is Crimera.) In World 5, they encounter him on the top of Mt. Electrica. But Lord Eevee, Mario, and Lord Jolteon defeat Plexy, as the Mecha-Jolteon explodes, and he escapes to his airship. In World 6, Lord Eevee and Plexy fight, but Lord Eevee is too strong for the poor corruptian. He is defeated, and retreats to the Hellfire Planes, where he barely manages to kill the King of the Hellfire Planes, and the father of Lord Flareon, Lord Ragnarok. He also destroys the Hellfire Planes by summoning a giant meteor called Vulcan, and destroying the Hellfire Planes. In World 7, he feels the blood moon starting to rise. This is where Plexy and Crimera turn into the two characters we all know, and love. Lord Apoplexy and Lady Crimtane. Lord Apoplexy is more powerful than before, but he is defeated yet again by Lord Eevee. In World 8, he has started to corrupt the home world of Lord Eevee, and the 8 lords along with Mario decide to save their world, and defeat The Destroyer in World 8-4, and finally defeat Lord Apoplexy in World 8-8 and 8-9. Later on in Remastered Super Mario Bros., he has started to warp the timeline of Lord Eevee, and his friends. After defeating Lord Seven, Lord Eevee is summoned by Arceus to find out what is going in the past. And Dialga sends the 8 lords along with 3 new pokémons, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie to take care of the faults that's going wrong in the past. When the group arrives, they find out, that Lord Apoplexy has corrupted Bowser's Minions, and Bowser himself. They assist Mario in rescueing Princess Peach, freeing Bowser from Lord Apoplexy's corruption, and defeat Lord Apoplexy once more, thus, saving their timeline. He warns Lord Eevee, that this was only the beginning for the War of the Seven Lords of Sin. He will return in World Apoplexy and World Crimtane, alongside Lady Crimtane to take down their foes in Arc 2. Appearance, Powers, Behavior. In Plexy's form, he has green eyes, purple hair, and grey fur. In this behaviour, he is not corrupted, and mindless. In fact, he is neutral. He is nice to his friends and Lady Crimtane, and he has some powers. Being able to control some cursed flames using his mana, and having a sword called the Light's Bane. He later gets corrupted in Arc 1 of Super Apoplexy World, and he turns into Lord Apoplexy in World 7, because of the Blood Moon rising. In Lord Apoplexy's form, he has red eyes, purple hair, and light black fur. In this behaviour, he is corrupted, and mindless. He is Neutral Evil. He still cares for Lady Crimtane deeply, and has a hatred towards Lord Eevee. His adversary. And his friends. His powers include that his sword has turned into the Night's Edge. A more powerful version of the Light's Bane, It is larger, and more devastating. He can use his Cursed Flames even more this time. Making it a devastating magic spell he can perform. His weapons range from swords, bows, guns, spears, and spells. Swords: Night's Edge. True Night's Edge. (Gains it after merging with Lord Eevee in World Skull-2 in Arc 2) Bows: Demon Bow, Bow of the Corrupted (Gains it after getting empowered by the Blood Moon) Guns: CorruptoGun. (Gains it in Arc 2) Spears: The Corruption's Spike. (Gains it in Arc 2) Spells: Cursed Flames, and Demon Scythes. As a user on Pouetpu-Games. He is one of the famous users on Pouetpu-Games. Making one of the best storylines, challenges, level designs, etc. When he began on Pouetpu-Games on December 2nd, 2012, he released his first level, Apoplexy Tanks - 1. It was positively received, and he went on to make more tank levels until he went on to making the series you all like today. When he was working on Arc 1 of Super Apoplexy World, he had some trouble at first. But with some help from the other PG users, he got better, and better at making levels. When he was done with Arc 1 of Super Apoplexy World, he decided to do a remake of Super Mario Bros. But instead of just Super Mario Bros., he decided to add both Super Mario Bros., and Super Mario Bros. 2: The Lost Levels to the list. So he went on to making the remake. Adding a storyline to it, and making it have more world themes then just grassland and snow land. Everytime he was done with a world in Remastered Super Mario Bros., he would do a World 9 level of Arc 1 of Super Apoplexy World, until it reached World 9-8. Then came World 9 of Remastered Super Mario Bros. he decided to include all the letter worlds into one. A, B, C, and D. And he went on, to making World 9-1 to World 9-16. It was quite easy, and it was known to be the best remake of SMB and SMB2:TLL to date. After that, he took a rest from making levels, and went on to rating levels. Until October 26th. When he made the first level of Arc 2, it was very well received, and everyone were happy to know, that was back in action to make levels. And he started to make one of the most famous series on Pouetpu-Games. Arc 2 of Super Apoplexy World. To date, he has over 100 F/Fs, and over 1900+ rates/reviews along with 190+ levels. Lord Hateplexy Note this is put here to record the drama and not to expand on it. Despite being a popular user Lord Apoplexy is no stranger to being in controversy nor starting it. His most recent and infamous start of controversy is when Plexy started randomly lashing out at famous users, other level critics and moderators. 09 was initially suppose to make a tag level with him, but due to Hateplexy rage the level was put on hold and 09 temporary demoted him. Plexy started expanding his anger and lashed out at Mario Blight and Orangetack with MB staying relatively calm, during his lashing and Orangetack simply questioning it. Zeldamaster however pulled no punches and started lashing out at him. He was considered being banned after his demotion as well, but Plexy returned to his normal state apoligizing. A lot of users forgave him with 09 promoting him back and finishing the tag with him with LTG (who was also lashed at) forgiving him the quickest. As of today Plexy refers to the event of an alter ego called Lord Hateplexy. ZeldaMaster12 doubts this and believes he is a liar and as of currently and is the only user on the entire site not to forgive and forget which is nothing surprising. Plexy is somewhat oblivious to his hate and considers them friends. Froggie06855 found the name funny and called him such jokingly. Plexy did not enjoy his sense of humor and threatened to ignore him. Froggie eventually apologized stating that he found the name funny and not the act. Plexy forgave him and as of currently they're acquaintances. Friends and Allies. BrokenAce Editor:Teije Przem1994 Markeyruiz97 Zeldamaster12 HA99 Mario236 Lord Thundurus Luigibonus 09dhowell josh34343 (Former Enemy) Orangetack Felipe de Farias The 1 (Former Enemy) YoshiGuyFull Enemies and Adversaries. Lord Eevee MarioNLuigi Glitchmaster12 Matteo 7500 Fake Raters Spam Levels